Imperial Warzone
by verbal acuity
Summary: Hyoutei crack - A fan made a videogame; the main character: Atobe Keigo... sort of. Hyoutei's regulars make a huge commotion about it. What else? - oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters, Star Wars, the characters, or their light sabers, or anything of the like. I am only a fan that really, really wishes the characters do things such as this. It'd be so awesome. XD

**A/N: **Well…**rayray2314 **and I are always coming up with story ideas together, aren't we? This is the outcome of the two of us being on the phone together and happily playing PS2/Nintendo? games. **rayray **should have theirs made soon. This is my version. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

**Imperial Warzone**

This had to be the most entertaining thing that had ever come across Atobe Keigo and the rest of Hyoutei Gakuen. Some Atobe-crazed fan, who also happened to be a graphic designer from the likes of all this, managed to create an Atobe Keigo based videogame, equipped with voice-overs and Atobe-esque poses. Ah, Hyoutei was getting better, it seemed.

"What…who did this?" Asked a bedazzled Shishido Ryou as he gawked at the amazing programming and designs. "This is…awesome."

With a simple evil smirk, Mukahi Gakuto pushed on Shishido's shoulder, mocking him. "Ohh, this is sooo cool…not!" He said with a grin towards the boy he was mocking. "You know, Shishido…if you weren't poor, you might understand the greatness of this school!"

"Shut up, Mukahi. No one asked you!" The said 'poor person' growled, shoving the acrobatic redhead back, glaring. "And I'm not poor!"

"That's right, Mukahi-senpai…Shishido-senpai isn't poor. He's just…economically challenged," Choutarou stated calmly, giving his doubles partner a smile. Ah, his innocence. He really thought he was helping Shishido…

Now standing behind Choutarou, Gakuto snickered, clearly enjoying the other third year's reaction to what Choutarou had said. "Pfft…that's right, Ootori," he said between laughs. "He's 'economically challenged.' Pfft!"

Shishido turned towards the effeminate one, ready to retort back an insult, when Oshitari Yuushi stopped him.

"No, Shishido," the tensai said, lightly patting his own doubles partner on the head. "Both of you, stop."

"But, Yuu—"

"Gakuto."

With that, Gakuto quieted down, not wanting to argue with his partner. But that didn't stop him from sticking his tongue out at Ryou. Shishido only glared.

"What are all of you doing? Ore-sama told you to practice, did he not?" Atobe Keigo said with a snap of his elegant fingers, Kabaji Munehiro in tow. "Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu," was the hulky one's reply as he stared blankly ahead, obedient as always to Atobe Keigo-sama.

"B-Buchou—" They all said in unison except, of course, one Akutagawa Jirou. The blonde was asleep as always on the bench, fingers curled around his Hyoutei Regulars jacket as he used it as a pillow. He was the only exception…the only one that Atobe let slip from practice. He knew that only a select few people could 'wake Jirou up' for tennis or anything. One of them being Marui Bunta of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. Why Jirou admired that bubblegum blowing tensai, neither Atobe not Oshitari knew.

"Atobe," Oshitari spoke, eyeing his captain. "You seem to have a fan."

"Well, of course Ore-sama has a fan! Ore-sama has many fans," he stated with a grin, snapping his fingers once again. "Na, Kabaji?"

Once again, his only reply was "Usu."

The blue-haired tensai shook his head, turning towards the Atobe videogame again. "That's not what I meant, Atobe. Look."

With that, the great Atobe stepped forward and eyed the videogame case.

"…"

At their captain's utter silence, the team turned towards Atobe Keigo and awaited a reaction.

"Is that supposed to be…Ore-sama?" He asked finally, his right eye twitching only slightly. The reply he received was a nod from everyone, sans Jirou and Kabaji. "… Ore-sama does not look like that."

"…"

Everyone replied in silence, looking from the Atobe of the game, to the real Atobe, and back again.

"… What?" Gakuto asked, blinking dumbly. "What do you mean 'Ore-sama does not look like that'?"

It figured that Gakuto was the one to ask the question that everyone else was dying to know the answer to. Ah, Gakuto…

"Simple," Atobe Keigo replied with a smile. "Ore-sama does not look like that. That—that…_thing _on the box does not look like Ore-sama at all!"

At that, everyone's mouths gaped as they stared at their narcissistic captain. … What was wrong with the graphic Atobe Keigo?

"… Atobe," Oshitari started, raising an eyebrow at his captain. "That's you on the cover. It looks like you."

"…"

Having no reply to that, Atobe pulled out a nail file and began to file his immaculately perfect fingernails, his face held high. That picture didn't look even—

"Buchou, what's wrong with the—" Ootori started, the innocent look still in place. But he was stopped by Atobe's answer.

"That thing isn't even _close _to being as perfect as Ore-sama!"

"………"

Hiyoshi, who had previously been standing quietly behind his senpai-tachi, muttered a quiet "Gekokujou" towards the narcissistic man at the top of his list, before turning and walking away. At this point, he was questioning whether or not Atobe Keigo should really be on the Gekokujou List…

_Somewhere in Seishun Gakuen, a quiet "Gekokujou daze…hm…hmm…hmmm…" could be heard, courtesy of Seigaku's Regulars and Tezuka Kunimitsu._

No one really paid attention to the fact that the heir of Hyoutei's throne just walked away. Everyone was too busy gawking at Atobe's…methods.

"Atobe," Shishido spoke, eyeing his captain like Oshitari had. "Is it really that upsetting? I mean—"

"It _does _matter, Shishido!" The captain replied, almost snapping at the shorter one. "But you wouldn't understand the world of us—us…"

"Economically advanced, Buchou," Choutarou finished for him, a proud smile on his face.

"… Right. Economically advanced people." He nodded, casting a smirk towards the doubles player.

"… Thanks, Atobe…" Shishido muttered sarcastically under his breath, glaring at the ground. He hated when they called him poor. It was so degrading.

Not catching the sarcasm, Atobe replied, "Of course! Ore-sama is always so helpful. Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Ahhh…who cares!?" Gakuto yelled, flailing his arms. "Let's just get to playing the game!" Well, he was impatient as always. His only response was a small bop on the top of his head, courtesy of Oshitari Yuushi, which only resulted in whining. "Ah, Yuushiiii…"

"Gakuto, quiet," the tensai stated, watching as his acrobatic partner rubbed his head. "We'll get to the game when Atobe feels like it, I suppose." His voice was firm, but it was apparent that he, too, wanted to see the game in action. But it wasn't only him. All of the regulars, including Jirou who was now awake, wanted to see Atobe play 'The Adventures of Atobe Keigo in: Imperial Warzone.'

"You know…that 'creator' should have added '-_sama_' to Ore-sama's name," the game's main character stated arrogantly. It was apparent that he didn't like the idea of this one bit. "But Ore-sama shall begin playing anyway." He smiled, snapping his fingers.

"Fiiinally," Gakuto whined, clinging to Yuushi's arm.

Popping the disk from its case, Atobe handed it to the person nearest to the ironically-placed game console and they put it in. Waiting a few moments, they stood in wait for the game to load, Hyoutei's captain involuntarily filing his nails again. What, Ore-sama's nails were meant to be perfect.

The game finally loading, the regulars' eyes glowed with vigor to see the…amazing game design.

Showing up on the screen, a cut-scene movie played, Atobe dressed somewhat as a Jedi, holding a…purple? light saber. And next to him stood St. Rudolph's Mizuki Hajime with his own purple light saber, glaring daggers at Atobe Keigo. It seemed that they were about to fight to the death over the color purple…

"What is this? Ore-sama would never wear anything like that!" Atobe yelled, readying to shut off the game, but was immediately stopped by the raving members of the Hyoutei regulars practically glued to the screen.

"This is so…epic!" Gakuto cheered, awaiting the ultimate showdown between Atobe and Mizuki. But all that happened between the two was a small clash of light sabers and a huge flash of light.

Once the light cleared and they could see once again, there stood Sanada Genichirou holding a yellow light saber. … That wasn't even a normal color for light sabers!

"Tarundoru!" Rikkai's fukubuchou yelled, pointing to the other two with his own light saber.

"… Sanada just yelled at Ore-sama…" Atobe said whilst being glued to the screen as well. He was quickly shushed. "…"

"What are you two doing?" Sanada asked, eyeing the two purple light saber wielders. He was answered with an annoyed look from Atobe Keigo, and a maniacal cackle from Mizuki Hajime.

"Nfu, would you like to get in on the fun, Genichirou-kun?"

"… Don't call me that," Sanada stated, glaring at the purple-clad St. Rudolph player. "Now both of you…Tarundoru!" He said again, glare never faltering.

"Ore-sama does not answer to you," Atobe said, holding his head high, acting better than all the rest.

Sanada was about to retort and snap at his tango partner, but quieted immediately at the newest voice in the room.

"Lucky. Hyoutei's captain is here," Sengoku Kiyosumi of Yamabuki cooed, walking towards Atobe. "You're really cute."

"…"

Eye violently twitching, Sanada poked Sengoku on the head slightly. "You, tarundoru!"

"… Aww. …" Sengoku pouted, stepping away from Atobe. "But I'm Yamabuki's buchou! You should respect me!" He exclaimed dramatically, pulling out his green light saber.

"Hey, Sengoku!" A voice came from down the hallway. "_I'm _Yamabuki's buchou! Not you!"

"Ah, that's right…I forgot about you, Minami," the orange-haired fukubuchou said honestly.

Yamabuki's _real _buchou kicked at the ground and walked away, mumbling. "Everyone always forgets me…"

"Anyway. Back to what I was saying—"

"Tarundoru!"

"…"

Sighing, Sengoku Kiyosumi quieted down, almost pouting. All was quiet until—

"Hey, hey, hey!"

His eye twitching again, Sanada Genichirou turned to see where the _new _commotion was coming from. Ah, damn.

"I'm Rokkaku Chuu's buchou, Aoi Kentarou!" The boy with the said name yelled, jumping excitedly around. "Are there any girls around!?" He asked with a bright grin, jumping up and down. "Eh, eh?"

Rikkai's fukubuchou fought the need to yell 'Tarundoru!' again…he was at his snapping point. But instead of yelling, he settled for bopping the first year captain over the head. "Be…quiet…" He said through grit teeth, trying not to kill the kid.

"Aww…I want a girl!"

"…"

"Nfu…there are no girls here, young one," Mizuki said, curling his hair in his forefinger. "But if you want I could show you—"

"Mizuki Hajime, tarundoru!" Sanada yelled. The last thing he needed was for Mizuki to scar the younger ones.

"…" The purple-clad one quieted down.

"… Ore-sama does not know what's going on here."

Atobe got no response whatsoever. Sanada dubbed that anything Atobe Keigo said wasn't even worth replying to. And neither Mizuki, Aoi, nor Sengoku had the heart to say anything.

"Hello? Does Ore-sama not get a response?"

And again; silence.

"…"

Atobe felt…rejected. But that soon faded as Tachibana Kippei walked in, alongside Ibu Shinji, both from Fudomine.

"Oh, this seems like a lively group. Look at them…they seem so awake and calm. And what about that Sanada guy? Isn't he the one that is always yelling? What's up with him?" The long-haired tensai mumbled, eyeing the various members of each team present. "And why isn't Kamio here? I can at least talk to him, can't I? Where's Kamio?"

"…"

Sanada's dropped expression could pretty much be seen as a vibrant glow as he sighed. The last team he expected to see was Fudomine and that damned Tachibana.

But luckily enough, all Tachibana Kippei could say was "Do not look at my dot. You are agitating it." He hated when people stared at his dot. It was sensitive, you know?

"Tarundoru!" Sanada said, as calmly as possible, which wasn't very calm in the first place. The only person that knew his calmness well was Yukimura Seiichi. … But he wasn't around, now was he?

"Oh…that must be the Sanada guy. He's the first to yell so far. And why does he wear that hat? What's wrong with him? He must be antisocial with the way he hides under that hat. He needs some help…" Shinji mumbled to himself, turning towards the orange-haired flirty one. "And he's that lucky guy. Why can't I be as lucky as him? I wish Kamio was here…"

"Ore-sama demands to know what is going on here."

Again, he was ignored.

"That must be Atobe Keigo…the one that calls himself 'Ore-sama' and acts better than everyone else. He might need more help than that Sanada guy…" Ibu again.

"… Why does everyone ignore Ore-sama?" Atobe Keigo demanded from outside the television screen, eyeing his game self up and down. "Ore-sama should have the most attention!"

"Atobe, stop," Oshitari stated, silencing his buchou once again. The cut-scene was far too interesting to miss a thing from.

"…" That quieted him down.

Turning their greedy eyes back towards the screen, they were latched on once again, engrossed in the contents of the game.

Soon, there was a bright flash on the screen, followed by a golden light, and then a blurry figure stood calmly, eyeing the others.

"… Eh?"

The blurriness cleared and, with a grin, the new person spoke aloud.

"Ecstasy …"

And then he was gone.

"………"

They all stood; awed as the one who just appeared quickly disappeared, leaving them in wonder.

"What…was that?"

"Hey, hey! Can we play as a character now!? I'm getting bored with this!" Gakuto yelled, clinging tight to his doubles partner. "Yuushi, make this end! I want to play!"

"…"

"… Shut up and watch, Gakuto."

Another flash on the screen and soon the dead-man-walking appeared, followed by the asshole that wears the hat, both from Higa Chuu, appeared.

"I should kill you all…" Chinen said coldly, eyeing them with his dead eyes and zombie looks. Meanwhile Kai stood behind him, smirking.

"Well, if it isn't Sanada Genichirou," he chided, smirk not wavering. "My hat is so much cooler than yours."

"…"

"Nfufufu…" Mizuki cackled from Atobe's side, fingers curling around his hair again. "This is wonderful…"

"Mizuki, and you; you with the hat. Tarundoru! My hat kicks more ass."

"…"

"We—"

But before Kai could finish, a blue light flashed and in came Tezuka Kunimitsu of Seishun Gakuen, wielding a blue light saber.

"…"

"Tezuka!" Atobe Keigo spoke, quickly walking up to his rival with a smile. "Hello, Tezuka."

"… Atobe," was Seigaku's buchou's only response as he sauntered away from Atobe, ignoring him.

"…"

Atobe Keigo pouted both in real life…and in the game. He had been dissed by Tezuka Kunimitsu.

From next to the real Atobe, both Shishido and Gakuto snickered, their hands covering their own mouths. "Pfft…"

"…"

"Ah, it looks like we're all here. Finally," Sanada said, shaking his head.

"Ecstasy…" Shiraishi said, mouth right at Rikkai's buchou's ear as he appeared out of nowhere again.

"…!"

He smirked and left as quickly as he came, leaving Sanada Genichirou speechless and violently twitching.

"… Now that that's over with…" He coughed and nodded towards the 'main' characters of the game. "Let's get started with this 'game'."

Everyone nodded, both Aoi and Sengoku quickly jumping up in full excitement and anticipation of the beginning of the game.

"I really don't see why they're so excited. It's only a game…even I'm not excited. But then again, Kamio's not here. What am I supposed to do without Kamio?" Ibu Shinji mumbled to himself, eyeing his buchou that was currently dancing around the room telling everyone to not agitate his dot. "… Sometimes I wonder about Tachibana…"

"Tarundoru!" Sanada yelled at the dancing Tachibana Kippei, pointing accusingly at him before he readied to state the rules.

"… This is Ore-sama's game. Ore-sama should be the one to introduce the ru—"

"Atobe Keigo," said Tezuka Kunimitsu. "Be quiet."

That immediately stopped the almighty Ore-sama.

The Rikkaidai fukubuchou nodded thanks in Tezuka's direction before continuing again.

"Now, will the game player pick up the controller and be ready to begin," he stated, glaring at the screen. The real Atobe Keigo's hand reached for the controller but was immediately clashed with the hands of every other Hyoutei Regular, besides Kabaji, of course.

"No. Ore-sama is playing his own game!" Atobe stated, taking hold of the controller, only to have it taken away as quickly as he got it. "That's Ore-sama's!"

"…"

"Share, Atobe," Oshitari said calmly, but pulled the controller away from his buchou, nonetheless.

"Oshitari, that is not fair. Ore-sama demands that you let him—"

Now Choutarou and Shishido were gawking at the controller together, sharing like the good doubles partners they were.

"Come on, Choutarou. Let's play!" Shishido grinned, nodding to the second year.

"Alright, Shishido-senpai!" He exclaimed with a smile. "Let's win!"

"…"

Everyone besides the Silver Pair sweatdropped, their eyes twitching in annoyance.

"…"

"So unfair…" Atobe said and snatched the controller away from the two, holding it high up. "This is Ore-sama's!"

"… Gekidasa…" Shishido said aloud, glaring to his buchou.

And with that, Atobe Keigo pressed start…and 'The Adventures of Atobe Keigo in: Imperial Warzone' commenced.

It began; the story of a young Jedi named Atobe Skywalker carried his purple light saber, training to become the best. His first enemy was Mace Mizuki. They had an epic battle for the claim of the almighty purple light saber.

Then came Sanada Solo and immediately silenced them. Soon followed Princess Sengoku who clung to Atobe Skywalker and—

…

You get the drift.

"……………"

Atobe Keigo's eye twitched.

"Some fan I have!" He scoffed, throwing the controller. "That had nothing to do with Ore-sama at all! This offends Ore-sama!"

He growled, annoyed, and quickly stormed away from the console, flicking his wrist in an 'Ore-sama's better than you' fashion before he spoke.

"Get to practice!"

Thus ended all the commotion; but little did Atobe know that Mukahi Gakuto secretly hoarded the game and console to play happily at his house. Oh how much fun he would have…

**Fin.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Erm…wow. That was random. XD I'm sorry. But…if you actually read it, please review and tell me what you think! I had fun writing it!


End file.
